Wild
by TVchick08
Summary: The team goes camping. MEVA & NATHEN
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Wild  
**Author**: Britt  
**Rating**: PG-13ish, there's some harsh language and a few references of sexual activity.  
**Pairing**: very obvious Miles/Eva … Nat/Stephen angst/romance  
**Summary**: Frank decides to go camping. Miles wants to jump Eva. Eva wants to jump Miles. Nat wants to kill Stephen, and Frank. And Stephen just wants to get it all over with.  
**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine, sad I know.  
**A/N1**: This takes place after Mission La Roca 2, which is supposed to explaing the Natalie/Stephen angst.  
**A/N2**: Sorry for the short and choppy chapters, but they will get longer

--

Whoever's bright idea it was to go camping would suffer. Not only was Natalie not a big fan of sleeping on the ground, but she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the outdoors either. And then there was Stephen, her hard-working, uptight, somewhat of bastard, most beautiful eyes in the world, boss. She had a hard enough time dealing with him at work and now she was forced to spend time with him outside of work as-well, God how she wanted to kill Frank right now. And another thing, who the hell decided that her sharing a tent with Stephen was a good idea anyway? They barely even spoke to each other at work, and when they did it was loud, obnoxious yelling. So what made her lovely, somewhat dimwitted, coworkers believe that sticking the two of them together, alone, for three days was a good idea? God she was so going to kill Frank.

--

**comments please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Wild  
**Author**: Britt  
**Rating**: PG-13ish, there's some harsh language and a few references of sexual activity.  
**Pairing**: very obvious Miles/Eva … Nat/Stephen angst/romance  
**Summary**: Frank decides to go camping. Miles wants to jump Eva. Eva wants to jump Miles. Nat wants to kill Stephen, and Frank. And Stephen just wants to get it all over with.  
**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine, sad I know.  
**A/N1**: This takes place after Mission La Roca 2, which is supposed to explaing the Natalie/Stephen angst.  
**A/N2**: Sorry for the short and choppy chapters, but they will get longer

--

Leaning back in his chair Stephen sighed, the hands on his clock seeming to move faster than normal, bringing him closer to the one thing, no person, the one person, he really didn't want to be alone with right now. Natalie, his stubborn, intelligent, extremely beautiful co-worker, who, at this moment in time, was glaring daggers at him from across the hall. He turned away from the window in an attempt to avoid her "looks of death", and decided that despite the fact that Frank was his-best friend, the man needed to suffer a harsh and painful death for this.

He had hardly finished the thought when the man in question came waltzing through the door. "What do you want Frank?"

"Are you done packing yet?" He smiled and sat down the chair across from Stephen.

"Yes."

"So that means you are going?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Frank smiled and leaned back, "It'll be fun Stephen, I don't know why you're so worried."

"I have to share a tent with her," he made a jabbing motion with his finger before continuing, "alone, just the two of us."

Frank smiled, "I know, and I really hope the two of you solve some of this unresolved sexual tension before we all quit." With that he gave the older man a wink and left, leaving the door ajar as he did.

--

**comments please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Wild  
**Author**: Britt  
**Rating**: PG-13ish, there's some harsh language and a few references of sexual activity.  
**Pairing**: very obvious Miles/Eva … Nat/Stephen angst/romance  
**Summary**: Frank decides to go camping. Miles wants to jump Eva. Eva wants to jump Miles. Nat wants to kill Stephen, and Frank. And Stephen just wants to get it all over with.  
**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine, sad I know.  
**A/N1**: This takes place after Mission La Roca 2, which is supposed to explaing the Natalie/Stephen angst.  
**A/N2**: Sorry for the short and choppy chapters, but they will get longer

--

Running his hands over his face he sighed. "Natalie!" He screamed, probably a little louder than necessary, and jumped a little when he saw the look she gave him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" This time his voice was softer, and he even smiled a little. "Please."

Sighing she stood from her spot behind her desk and made her way to his office. "What do you want Stephen?" Leaning against the door frame she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Shut the door please."

She did as he said and moved to sit in the chair his hand was motioning towards. "Is this important? Because if not I have someone to kill."

"It is important," at the look of disappointment on her face he sighed. "I know you're mad at Frank for doing this, so am I, but you can't kill him, no matter how much you want too."

"He's making us go camping Stephen. I hate camping!"

"I know." He ran his hands over his face again and sighed.

"And they're making us stay in the same tent."

"I know."

"Does this not bother you at all?"

"Natalie…"

"No Stephen! Tell me! Does it bother you at all that we have to stay in the same tent, alone, for three days?"

"I don't know Natalie." Looking up he saw her drop her head before standing.

"Fine, I guess we'll just find out this weekend." Walking towards the door she turned once more. "You don't have to go Stephen, you could always make up some excuse if you don't want to come."

--

**comments please. i had a really crummy nite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Wild  
**Author**: Britt  
**Rating**: PG-13ish, there's some harsh language and a few references of sexual activity.  
**Pairing**: very obvious Miles/Eva … Nat/Stephen angst/romance  
**Summary**: Frank decides to go camping. Miles wants to jump Eva. Eva wants to jump Miles. Nat wants to kill Stephen, and Frank. And Stephen just wants to get it all over with.  
**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine, sad I know.  
**A/N1**: This takes place after Mission La Roca 2, which is supposed to explaing the Natalie/Stephen angst.  
**A/N2**: Sorry for the short and choppy chapters, but they will get longer

--

The next morning Natalie arrived at Frank's house at a quarter after six, fifteen minutes before she needed to be there. Tossing her stuff in the back of his pick-up she noticed that Stephen's car was parked next to it and she couldn't help but smile. After making sure she didn't leave anything in the car she locked it and headed to the front door, knocking lightly.

After a few seconds Kim answered the door, her youngest daughter tucked against her side. "They're in the kitchen." She whispered as she moved back so that Natalie could enter.

"Thanks." Setting her purse down by the door she quietly made her way back to the kitchen where she found Frank and Stephen sitting at the bar.

"Hey Natalie." Frank smiled and stood to welcome her with a hug.

"Hey." She returned his hug and smiled at Stephen over his shoulder. Pulling away she took the cup of coffee that Kim offered her. "I put my stuff in the back of the truck if that's okay?"

"Yeah its fine."

"Speaking of which, I should probably put mine back there too." Stephen said as he stood from his spot at the table, nodding at Nat as he did.

"I'll give you a hand." She set the mug down on the counter and excused herself quietly, following Stephen outside. Once they made it to Stephen's car they both stopped and turned to face each other. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I lied." He smiled slightly and reached out and grabbed her hand. "I really don't mind having to spend the weekend with you, alone, in our own tent." She blushed and he pulled her to him. "In fact, I'm actually looking forward to it now."

"What made you change your mind?" Pulling her hand free she leaned back against Frank's truck, watching as Stephen unlocked his car and pulled his bag out.

"I had a talk with Jack last night."

"Really? And what did your fourteen year old son have to say that changed your mind that no one else did?"

Smiling he tossed his bag into the bed of the pick-up, purposefully pressing his hips against her, pinning her slightly. "We'll talk about later." With that he ran his finger down her arm, causing her to shiver, and then moved away, walking back towards the door.

She stood there alone for a few minutes before Miles and Eva pulled up. Startled at the sound of the car doors closing she moved away from the truck and walked towards them. "Morning guys."

"Hey." Miles reached out and gave her a sideways hug before tossing his and Eva's bag into the back.

"Hey." She did the same to Eva and smiled when Stephen and Frank came outside.

"You guys ready to the hit the road?" Frank asked as he gave Kim a hug, placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Yep, as long as we stop for breakfast on the way there." Miles piped up.

"We will, now get in the pick-up." Frank teased, "You and Eva can sit in the back."

Eva smiled and grabbed Miles' hand, "Come on lover-boy, the faster we leave the sooner you get food."

They all laughed and followed the couple to the truck, Frank sliding into the driver's seat, Natalie and Stephen climbing up front with him.

"Let's get this show on the road." Miles said in between laughs, trying to control Eva's wandering hands.

"Not already, can't you two wait until we eat?" Frank whined.

"No." Came Miles' voice, followed by Eva's high pitched squeal.

--

**comments please... :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**everything from the first 4 chapters still applies :)**

--

Later that night after the team had gotten settled and had eaten the guys gathered around the campfire in an attempt to roast marshmallows.

"Ok that's not fair, I definitely should have won that game! Miles cheated." Frank fussed, his marshmallow nearly missing his mouth.

"No way! I didn't cheat! Did I cheat?" Turning to where Stephen sat Miles made a pleading look.

"I'm staying out of this one." Tossing his hands up in the air the older man laughed when Miles squealed in anger. Before he could make a comment Natalie and Eva returned from their walk, both smiling widely.

"Have fun ladies?"

"Yes we did." Eva giggled softly before grabbing Miles marshmallow stick and sitting down next to him on the picnic bench. "Have you boys been behaving?"

"Of course." Frank smiled and made a mock salute with his beer bottle.

Looking up from the fire Stephen noticed that Natalie was watching him. Without being to obvious he motioned for her to come over to him and smiled when she did.

"Did you guys really behave?" She whispered softly, sliding down to sit in between his legs, grabbing a marshmallow from the bag behind him.

"Yes, Frank and Miles have been fighting about who really won that poker game last weekend." Placing a light-as-a-feather kiss to the back of her neck he smiled. "Nothing we haven't been hearing about all week."

Smiling she settled back against his chest and stretched her legs out, not even caring that the other three were staring at them like they had all of a sudden grown extra heads.

--

**comments please**


	6. Chapter 6

**everything from the other chapters applies :)**

--

At a quarter after one they all decided to try and get some sleep, deciding that it wouldn't be wise to try and hike 5 miles on four hours of sleep. After saying goodnight to everyone Frank retreated first, crawling into his tent like someone on their death bed. Miles and Eva followed shortly after, both unable to keep their hands off of each other any longer. Stephen and Natalie had long ago moved from their spot on the table and were currently seated side by side in the back of Frank's truck, their hands linked and resting on top of his thigh.

"We should probably put that fire out and try and get some sleep." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Mhm, but I don't want to move." She laughed when he let go of her hand and tickled her.

"You moved!" With that he jumped up and made his way to the ground, extending his hand as soon as he was standing firmly. "Come on, we can talk in the tent."

Taking his hand she hopped down next to him and grabbed the blanket they had been laying under. "Fine, but you're putting the fire out, I'm gonna go change." She gave him a wink with the last part before heading towards the tent.

Stephen made a growling sound before pouring water over the fire. After he made sure that it was out completely he picked up some of the trash that was laying around the site and threw it out, jumping slightly when he heard a high pitched squeal coming from Miles and Eva's tent. He gently beat against the side of it and whispered an angry 'cut it out' before walking away. Once he made to his and Nat's tent he tapped the side lightly. "You decent?"

"Yes." She called out, smiling when he unzipped the door and slid inside, zipping it shut behind him.

"You are definitely not decent Natalie." He growled, attempting to leave the tent.

"This is what I sleep in Stephen, if it's going to be a problem than maybe you should sleep in Frank's tent." She gave him a wink before laying down on her sleeping bag, pulling his over top of her.

"I don't think it was such a smart idea for us to open these up and share them." He sighed, yanking his t-shirt over his head, his dog-tags getting caught in it in the process. "Dammit." He muttered as he tried to untangle them.

Sitting up she reached out and took a hold of his shirt, holding it with one hand while untangling the chain with the other. "Why do you still wear these things anyways?"

"In case I die, you can identify me." He said with a smile, tossing his shirt into the corner, his belt joining it.

"I think I know what you look like." She gave him another wink and laid back down, pulling the cover back over her.

"Uh huh." With that he kicked off his jeans, leaving him clad only in his boxers. He smiled at the shocked look on her face, "This is what I wear to bed, if it's gonna be a problem than maybe you should sleep in Frank's tent."

"Don't mock me." She poked him in the chest and turned onto her side, making sure not to face him as she did.

"Sorry." He climbed under the covers behind her and reached out to touch her hip, smiling when she jumped. "Come here." He didn't give her a chance to respond and just pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her stomach.

Sighing she turned back towards him and smiled, "You said we could talk?"

"I did? Because if you had wanted to talk you should have put on more than just a tank top and underwear." He smiled, pulling her to his chest.

"Stephen?"

"Natalie?"

She gently slid out of his grip and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, her arms moving to wrap around them. "This is exactly why I didn't want to share a tent with you." She said quietly.

Sighing he moved to sit behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, the other gently rubbing up and down her smooth leg. "What's really going on Nat?"

"I didn't want this to happen." She sobbed, turning her head to look up at him, "I didn't want us to just go at it and not talk about things. I don't want it to be all about the sex."

"Nat, it's not." Reaching up he ran his hand through her hair, pulling her head up so that he could kiss her nose. "We're not going to just 'go at it' and we are going to talk, but I don't want to do it right now."

"But when Stephen? If we don't talk now when will we talk?"

"We have all weekend." Seeing the look on her face and then feeling her struggle to get loose made him sad, "Look, Nat, we will talk, I promise." Placing a kiss on her head he snuggled against her. "But for right now I just wanna hold you and try to sleep. It's been a long day and I don't think either one of us has the strength, nor the energy, to sit up and have the kind of talk that we need to have." He placed another kiss to her head and sighed. "I'm not going anywhere Nat, but right now I think the best thing for both of us to just relax and try and sleep, okay?"

She nodded her head and without another word she slid out of his arms and laid down, turning towards the outside of the tent, her tears still falling. Sighing he gently slid down to lay behind her, pulling the blanket up over them both.

"Try to get some sleep hun, I'll be here if you need me." With that he placed a kiss on her cheek and moved back to his side of their make-shift bed, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep, the sound of her crying never ceasing.

--

**comments please**


	7. Chapter 7

**everything from the previous chapters still applies**

**--**

The next morning Natalie awoke to the sound of Miles' voice singing _Home on the Range_ as loud as humanly possibly. Rolling over she was surprised to find that Stephen was no longer curled up beside her. She sighed and ran a hand over her eyes, biting her lip when they burned. "_Well I guess that's what you get for crying yourself to sleep like a teenager_," She thought to herself. Sitting up she quickly grabbed her sweat pants and pulled them on before grabbing her bag and getting out of the tent.

"Well hello there Sleepyhead!" Frank shouted from his spot in the back of the pick-up.

"Morning guys." Running a hand through her hair she looked around for Stephen and frowned when he was nowhere to be seen.

"He was gone before we got up this morning, we haven't heard or seen him since." Miles said softly, reaching out to run a hand over Nat's back.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go change now." She bit back the tears and quickly took off towards the bath house.

Miles and Frank both sighed and looked at Eva who just shook her head gently. "I'll go talk to her." Hopping down from her spot on the table she slid her feet into her flip-flops and followed her.

Once Eva caught up with Natalie the older woman slowed down some and allowed for Eva to wrap her arm around her shoulders. "What happened? Last night you two were all cuddly and comfortable, now he's disappearing and you're crying. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please, something is obviously going on and as you're best-friend, I reserve the right to know who's ass needs to be kicked and why."

Natalie chuckled and turned to face her. "He doesn't want the same thing that I want from this relationship." With that she kept on walking, quietly entering the bath-house, Eva right behind her.

"What do you mean Natalie?"

"All he wants from this is sex!"

Eva laughed and lean back against the wall while Nat stepped into the shower. "You can't honestly tell me that that is what you think."

"That is what I think."

"Why? I've never seen him give any indication that he wanted that and nothing else from you."

"Because last night he refused to talk to me, all he did was touch me, but he wouldn't talk to me about this. I want him to talk."

"I know you do hun, but men are stupid, they don't know how to talk unless their drunk or in danger of losing something or someone they love."

Sticking her head out of the shower Nat took a moment to glare at Eva before asking, "And how do you know this is true? Miles is about the most open person I've ever met when it comes to women."

"I've had other boyfriends before Miles." She said with a smile, laughing when Nat rolled her eyes and stuck her head back inside, turning the water off.

"I just can't accept that Eva. I want more out of this than just sex." She emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around her tightly, and her hair dripping. "I love him for God's sake, I can't just sit here and act like it doesn't bother me that he doesn't feel the same way."

"I know that and I understand that, but don't do this to yourself Nat, he loves you too, he just doesn't know how to show you other than to sleep with you."

Banging her head against the mirror Nat let out a growl. "Why are men so dense?"

"Because life would be too easy if they weren't." Both women laughed and Eva patted Nat on the back. "Trust me Nat, he wants more out of you than just the sex, I promise." And with that Eva left, leaving Natalie standing all alone, staring at herself in the mirror.

--

**this is the last chapter until i got some more comments... so there**


	8. Chapter 8

everything still applies... blah blah blah

--

Nat returned to the campsite a few minutes later and was shocked to see that Stephen was seated at the picnic table with Frank. Dropping her bag inside the tent she walked over and sat down next to Miles, placing her right across from Stephen, their feet touching underneath the table. They both sat there for a few minutes and just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Finally Miles decided to end the awkward silence, "Everyone ready to go for a hike?"

"Yep, let's go." Frank hopped up from his place next to Stephen and grabbed his water bottle. "Come on lovebirds." He said as he patted Stephen on the back, following Miles and Eva up the trail.

Stephen stood up a few seconds later and after grabbing his water bottle he reached for Nat's hand, pulling her up after she accepted it. "Are we okay?" He whispered, after making sure that the rest of the group was far enough away not to hear them.

"I don't know." She whispered in response.

"I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't trying to offend you."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Stephen reached out and took a hold of her hand, clasping it gently in his. When she didn't pull away he smiled, and pulled her a little closer to him, "I really am sorry." He whispered.

"I know." She smiled at him and removed her hand from his, but only long enough to thread it through his arm. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course." With that he placed a kiss on her head and continued to hike, the two only letting go of each other when absolutely necessary.

--

**comments**


	9. The End

same junk as before still applies

---

After finishing their hike and eating a quick lunch the team decided to go down to the lake and swim, hoping that it would help cool them down. Frank, Miles, and Stephen had already changed and were currently standing outside of the woman's bath house waiting for Natalie and Eva.

"What's taking them so long? They should have just worn their bathing suits under their clothes." Miles whined.

"You've obviously never lived with a woman before have you?" Stephen smiled at Frank's question and leaned back against the tree, kicking a pebble into Miles' leg.

"I had sister's growing up, four of them to be exact, but they never took this long."

"Let me rephrase that, you've never lived with grown women before have you?"

"And don't say your mother," Stephen pointed at him and smiled, "that doesn't count."

"Grrr." Miles banged his head back against the wall and sighed.

Five minutes later and the ladies exited the building, both clad in short shorts and tank tops. "Having fun gentlemen?"

"Loads." Miles growled as he grabbed Eva's arm. "Come on, its hot out here."

Laughing she stopped him and pulled herself up onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay you can move now."

"Finally."

A few minutes later and the team had finally made it to the water. Tossing down his stuff Frank whipped his shirt off and took off in a sprint towards the water, practically throwing himself into it.

"Someone's excited." Natalie smiled as she lay her towel down on the sand, tossing her bag next to Frank's.

Stephen laughed and laid his towel out next to hers before moving to sit down on it. "And Miles was one going insane because he had to wait."

She giggled and plopped down next to him. "You're not gonna swim?"

"Not yet. Are you?"

"Not yet." She smiled and pulled her tank-top over her head and tossing it down behind her, her shorts joining it soon after.

Stephen looked her up and down and was pretty sure that his heart was gonna leap out of his chest. "Wow."

Nat just laughed and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, lying back on the towel, her head resting on his thigh. "Close your mouth Stephen, it's not very attractive."

"What's not, my mouth or the fact that I'm gawking at you?"

"The gawking," smiling she reached up and ran her hand along his mouth, "you have a very nice mouth."

Swallowing, he gently slid his thigh out from under her head and stood, "I think I need to, um, get very far away from you."

Laughing she laid her head on her discarded clothes and kicked his leg gently, "Your loss." She smiled again and pulled her I-Pod out of her bag, putting her headphones in and closing her eyes.

A few minutes later and Natalie felt a body next to hers on the towel. Pulling her glasses up she looked over and was met by Stephen's face, a small smile playing on his lips. "Frank tried to dunk me one too many times."

She smiled and pulled one earphone out of her ear and handed it too him. "Poor baby."

Leaning over he placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled, reaching out for his hand before knocking the sunglasses back down over her eyes.

After a few minutes Stephen reached over and removed the I-Pod from her hand, pulling the earphone out of her ear gently. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting you into the water." With that he placed her I-Pod in the bag and scooped her up.

"Put me down!" She squealed, her hands beating gently against his shoulder.

Once he got to the water he set her down in it, causing her to jump towards him, the cool water startling her. "It's not the cold if you just give it a minute." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, his fingers loving the feel of her smooth skin. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and waited a minute, letting her body adjust to the temperature of the water. After a minute she pulled out of his arms and stepped farther into the water, her hand reaching for his. "See I told you it wasn't that bad." She threw a smile over her shoulder before letting go of his hand and throwing herself under, emerging a few seconds later, her blonde hair matted to her back. "See." Laughing she reached for his hand again and pulled him under, giggling when he came up with a glare. "That wasn't funny."

"Neither was you carrying me across the beach and tossing me in." Smiling, she once again let go of his hand, this time moving further out into the water, stopping only when she could no longer touch the bottom without going under. "You coming?" She yelled.

"Yeah." Diving under he made his way out to her, grabbing her around the waist when he finally caught up with her. Coming up for air he placed his feet on the sand beneath them and pulled her flush against his chest. "I really am sorry about last night." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know Stephen, you can stop apologizing already." She whispered as well, her hands moving to wrap around his neck, playing with his hair.

"I understand that you were hurt by me not wanting to talk, but I didn't mean anything by it, I swear." He looked down into her eyes and smiled slightly. "As much as I would have liked to have slept with you last night that wasn't all I wanted from you, I promise."

Nodding her head she fought hard to hold back the tears. "I know that now. I was just really upset that you didn't seem to have any interest in talking at all. I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did though, I over-reacted."

"No you didn't." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose. "Tonight, we'll talk, I promise."

Her face lit up and his heart melted, "Good, I can't wait."

"Me either." With that he leaned down and gently captured her lips in his, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. A few seconds later and they pulled back, both gasping for air.

"That was…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before his lips came crashing down on hers. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Amazing." He finished for her after he pulled away. She nodded and he laughed, kissing her nose gently.

"I always thought it would be." With that he smiled once more before kissing her again, this time, however, they continued.

**the end...**

A/N: i might be tempted to write more to this if the reviews are high enough in numbers and if enough people want more... but unless that happens than this is all i've got


End file.
